


Always For You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Face Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

How she had ended up one of his friends was beyond him.

Ever since sophomore year of high school, when she’d walked into his forensics class dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a band tank top and a pair of converse, he’d wondered how she wasn’t one of the popular girls. She dressed like them. She was beautiful. She was nice. 

But that’s just it. The popular kids weren’t nice; they made his life hell. For years, they made fun of him, punched him, kicked him, embarrassed him - anything that could happen to a kid in high school happened to him. The first time she’d seen it happen, she walked right up to the guy that was doing it and pushed him into a locker. “You’re a sick excuse for a human being,” she said to the bully with a fire in her eyes he hadn’t ever seen in someone else. 

As the bully told her to watch out and she flipped him off, she leaned down to help him up off the floor and ever since then, they had been the best of friends. They graduated high school together, went to the same college and joined the BAU at the same time. He had no idea what he would’ve done without her. She was an anchor in his stormy world.

One time in particular, he had been embarrassed in front of the entire school. The embarrassment still lingered today, but watching her beat the crap out of the guys that organized the whole thing is something he’d remember until the day he died.

They tried as best they could to get all of their classes together, but on occasion, their schedules just wouldn’t allow it. Junior year was one of those times; they had more classes apart than together, but they always made a point of seeing each other at least once a day, usually in the cafeteria.

It was the middle of the week, and he got out of class about 20 minutes before Y/N did, so he decided to meet her in the cafeteria. As soon as he walked in, he was pelted with food from nearly all angles. Through his glasses, he could see that pretty much everyone - from the jocks, to the goths, to the popular girls - everyone had picked up something to throw at him. Once they ran out of food, the two jocks that had apparently organized the whole thing walked up to him, started laughing and subsequently started punching him, knocking him down over and over again, as everyone else in the cafeteria looked on and laughed.

Just as he thought he wasn’t going to get up, just when he thought he wasn’t going to be able to take it anymore, he heard her voice. “Get off him!” she screamed. He could see her running towards them through the corner of his eyes.

Without a second thought, Y/N reeled back, punching the one closest to her square in the jaw and knocking him back. When the other one came toward her to try and defend his friend, she thrusted the heel of hand into his nose and then grabbed his head, smashing it into her knee. “You all disgust me!” you screamed at the entire cafeteria. “Every single one of you fucks sicken me! Does this make you feel good? Imagine if it were you?!”

That same fire he’d seen a year and a half earlier when they first met was staring him in the face. “Are you okay?” she whispered to him.

“Physically, yes,” he said, feeling his face swell. That would go away; the embarrassment would probably stay with him for decades. She helped him up off the floor, kissing him on the cheek and wiping some of the food from his face before walking out with him, not saying a word to anyone else.

As soon as they walked out together, he turned and cried into her shoulders; she just stood there, with no judgement, and held him as he cried and his face throbbed with embarrassment.

———-

How she’d ended up his friend was an actual miracle.

But in the past he couldn’t have been more grateful for her kindness and tenacity - and now was no different. 

The team had gone into the building after the unsub from all different angles, and he and Y/N had been sent in different directions. He was with Rossi and she was with Hotch.

The unsub knew he was trapped and had tried to make a run for it by running at the agent closest to him - Spencer. He was pushed down to the floor, just as he was all those years ago, and the unsub was punching him relentlessly. Rossi had already been elbowed in the face and was down for the count.

———-

“What is that?” Y/N had whispered to Hotch, hearing a ruckus nearby. Both she and Hotch started walking in the direction of the noise.

“Make sure the coast is clear first,” he replied.

As they turned the corner, she heard Spencer groan. He was being hit - repeatedly. Without thinking, she ran. Whenever Spencer needed her, she came running. No thought - no care for her own safety. It didn’t matter; she had been always been able to withstand more than he could. “Y/N, wait!” Hotch screamed, holstering his gun and running after her.

When she found the origin of the noise, she saw the unsub punching Spencer over and over again. All she could think of was the myriad of times she’d seen him bullied during their schools days. Lunging forward, she pushed the unsub off Spencer, watching as he rose back up to come at her. Without a second thought, she kicked him back into the wall and grabbed him while he was off guard, pulling him down to the ground so that she was on top and able to give him the same treatment he’d given Spencer.

Repeatedly, she reeled back, punching him in the face with the same ferocity she’d felt the first time they’d met. “He’s out!” Hotch said off in the distance. But nothing seemed real; she was stuck in a moment. “He’s out!” he repeated, grabbing her from behind and pulling her off of him. “He’s out.”

“I’m sorry, Hotch,” she said, looking toward Spencer. “I had to.”

“I know,” he replied. “We’re going to talk about it later though.”

Spencer regained his footing, stretching out his jaw. Over the years, he had learned to take a punch, so he was okay. “Are you okay?” she asked him.

“I am now,” he replied with a smile. “You always knew how to throw a punch.”

“Always for you,” she said, leaning in to kiss him quickly. “Always for you.”


End file.
